America turns Red
by greenpanic6
Summary: this is us/russia. america is kinda dark in this one. warning self hurt. no one really understands the way america feels until Russia comes. can he help or hurt. slight uk/us. angst
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS A RUSSIA/US FIC PLEASE REVIEW **

**I DON'T KNOW HETAILA**

**PLEASE REVIEW! BY FIRST M RATED SCENE.**

Another world meeting of absolute importance. Alfred had to put on his happy persona. He was facing a lot of issues. Domestic issues were everywhere and know North Korea. But he was the happy hero right? Right! The meeting started. Alfred hardly payed any attention. But kept smiling. What was it about who knows who cares. He wanted to go home. No one understood how bad he felt. How empty and hollow he felt. He was always trying to do something that backed fired. At home he was glad for the silence. He could think of the deep shit he was in. His country again set off a global recession he was a hero. Fucking heroes were supposed to be perfect. He wasn't. He wanted to be. It hurt him how fake he acted. He could feel his people annoyed with him. Some without jobs or health care. Sick of fighting pointless wars. What was he doing? He grabbed a razor blade. He had been doing this for a while. That is why he always were a jacket. To hide the scars of self hurt. But causing himself pain alleviated what he felt in his mind. The blood ran down hot but cooled and stuck to his skin. He heard knocking. He grabbed his jacket before opening the door. It was Russia.

Ivan always watched Alfred and he figured out one thing. He was miserable. He could tell that his cheer was forced. How could he tell, he to was like that once. And now his smile was empty and cold like a Siberian winter. So why did he come to see America? It was time.

"Ivan come in." the Russian smiled and entered.

"So why are you here?" Alfred was smiling that fake smile.

"You don't have to fake with me. I know that your not happy." Alfred looked confused but cheerful.

"I know I understand." Ivan said putting a hand on the others.

"I... how do you know?" he was now stone faced his voice held no cheer.

"I'm older and smarter."

"It's just I'm hero yet everyone is always so fucking mad at me. And I try I really do but nothing ends up the way I want it. No one gets how just fucking bad I feel not Matthew or even Arthur. I thought when I became my own nation I would be all bad ass and awesome but look at me."

"Yes Alfred, I have been watching you for along time. Here have some vodka." the man took out a bottle and handed it to him. The American drank quickly. "Hey Ivan want to see something?"

"Sure." he took off his jacket to reveal scars. From cutting Ivan was a little surprised but not upset. He got it he was in pain. He gently smoothed his hand on the cuts. America drank more and more of the vodka. He was drunk. He pulled off shirt. Ivan eyed him.

"Come on we know why you wanted to see me. I see you always looking at me." Ivan crawled on top of him and kissed him. He felt the creamy skin. And deepened there kiss. Ivan decided to take off his own shirt. Then Alfred reached for his pants. He rubbed Ivan through his pants. The older nation let out a moan. Alfred undid his pants and then Ivan's. He reached and grabbed Ivan's hard and rubbed it with his velvety fingers. Ivan swatted his hand away pulled Alfred's trousers down applied his lips on Alfred's cock. He began to suck and swirl his tongue. Gaining loud moans. Ivan then decided it was time. He spread America's legs apart and lined himself up. He entered into him. Alfred felt surging pain replaced by a flow of pleasure. His body heated up. As Ivan fucked him harder. Ivan grabbed the couch for leverage as he pounded harder into the blond. Ivan could feel himself getting ready. The ecstasy pouring out into very part of his body he spasmed and felt his hot seed release deep in Alfred. Ivan reached for Alfred's hard cock and pumped him. He but the whole thing in his mouth and sucked it. Finally he felt an explosion of warm liquid that he swallowed down. Ivan wanted to make sure Alfred would remember this so they both fell asleep.

Matthew had been wondering where his brother had been. He was usually running around. He hadn't seen him in a week. He wasn't answering his phone or email. He decided to call Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Arthur it's me Matt."

"Oh, hello what is going on?"

"It's Alfred."

"What did that bloody fool do now?"

"He hasn't done anything at all. I haven't seen him in a week! He won't talk to me not even my emails."

"Calm down I'll do something." he said goodbye to Canada and called Kiku. Alfred really didn't have a lot friends.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kiku this is Arthur. Have you had from America lately?"

"No not in about a week is he ok?"

"Will, Canada said he hasn't heard from him but, I'm sure that he is just being a bastard."

"Oh. So are you going to check on him?"

"Yeah bye Kiku."

"Bye." Arthur really didn't want to go all the way to Alfred's house. So maybe he called France they were kinda friends.

"France have you heard from America?"

"Non, why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not all it is just that Matthew is so I guess I should go see if he is alright."

"Oui, how can you let your love, Alfred, go on like that?" he ended the call. Actually he was a bit worried. It wasn't like Alfred at all. He knocked at the door the house was standing. He heard talking and then someone opened the door. It was Ivan.

"Ivan what are you doing here?" the Russian was wearing a pink frilly apron.

"I live with Alfred now da." he smiled.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So when we last left our hero? Ivan opened the door to see a very upset Arthur let us back track a bit to see what they were doing in that time.**

Alfred woke up with something on his chest. It was Ivan? What did he do? He had a pounding headache. Wait, he had no shirt on and either did Ivan. And, his pants were down around his legs. No underwear. That means that .... he didn't, he did! He thought of last night. It was vague and fussy but, he understood he had sex with Ivan aka Russia!

Ivan felt something under him move around. It was America. When he snapped his eyes open he came face to face with each other. The Russian smiled pleasantly at him. The younger nation blushed and shyly grinned. "I'm gonna take a shower Ivan." he just nodded as he got up and tried to up his pants up. Ivan wanted to stay with him. He ran up to the shower and creped inside. He opened the shower.

"I want to stay da."

"I..."

"Come on we get each other." he grabbed his wet shoulder and looked at him. Alfred had never heard such a pleading tone in Russia. This was Russia grand and proud who intimated others. This must mean they felt the same way about each other.

"Fine but you have no stuff here."

"I can have Lativa bring it. He won't say anything if you don't want him to."

"Ok, I don't think they are ready for this it is so sudden." Ivan let him finish the shower as he called for Lativa to get his stuff ASAP or else. It record time his items came. In fact when Alfred was done he had all his stuff here. Next they had breakfast. Alfred poured some Coco Puffs and coffee which he added a lot of sugar and cream to. Ivan ate some cereal too. But, he wanted to watch Alfred. He never thought that there was to much of difference between the two. They both were large countries, had superior weapons, and an interest in space. He always knew America felt like this who could go through Pearl Harbor and just smile? Yet they wanted child like things he noticed as they went outside. America's backyard was grassy. He had a basketball court and that was really it. He saw America chase after a bunny. They wanted the same thing. To just be happy but the world kept interfering.

"America can I plant some sunflowers here they won't grow back home."

"Yeah go ahead."

Even though Russia had to eat burgers for dinner he was happy. The seemed to establish a rhythm. Russia waited for America to fall asleep to check his and America's email. First America's there was some here. A lot were from England who nagged at him to answer. He deleted them all. Then some from Canada laced with brotherly concern. One from Japan that was polite and wanted to if he was ok. Delete. Then one from France about how England was worried and to call someone please. Delete. A forward from Italy it read ten things that I love about pasta. Delete. Who would read that shit? Another from Australia about some sort of animal. Delete. In order for America to be his he had to erase all other things. Then his own. One from panda_lover69 it was Yao.

_How are things aru? So will the plan work aru?_

_Yes _he replied. Then one from North Korea.

_Hey so what should I do should I test more things?_

_No stupid. It is hard as it is defending you! Shut up ok Japan and South Korea are watching you stop just stop!_ Sometimes Korea gave him a headache. Will that is it. Nothing to interesting tomorrow he would have fun with Alfred.

The next day Ivan started planting his sunflowers. Alfred watched taking very ounce of what the Russian was doing. Ivan was very gentle with the flowers. He got up and gently watered them.

"They look great."

"You think so da?"

"Yeah I like them they make you feel happy." yes exactly they do Ivan thought someone got it.

"Yeah and they make me feel warm when I look at them."

"Me too." he smiled. That night Ivan said he would not eat hamburgers again so he cooked him some Russian food. That he ate in the end and liked. "This is good. Your a much better cook than Arthur." that really bothered Ivan the mention of someone from America's past. That night Ivan thought he would do something more extreme. He thought America would enjoy being the M he was the S. the first thing he did was tie the blond down. He grabbed his handcuffs and made sure they were on good. They dug a little into his skin but Ivan figured that was ok. He tied him to a chair. His hands behind his back. Ivan spread open his legs. He then tied his legs to the chair so that they were spread. The rope made the white skin on his legs red. He sat in his lap. He started to bite his nipples. Alfred groaned in pleasure. He could feel warm sensation fill through his body. Russia licked and kissed lower. Biting and nibbling the soft skin. He could see the other's body flush red. He reached the base of his cock. Ivan wrapped his hands around his hard. He sled his hands up and down slowly. Ivan popped the dick into his mouth. He sucked it and swallowed. Then he lined his own rigid organ and shoved it into Alfred. It was a tight fit but, he move in and out. The American made pleasing noises. Russia decided to grab Alfred's dick and use his hands to please him. Ivan closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of the tightness. Alfred was overwhelmed with euphoria. Ivan felt hot liquid around his hands. With a sigh of satisfaction escaping from America. Ivan rode into America harder until he felt it. The feeling of rapture only that this man could give him. He finished inside him spewing out hot white substance that coated them both.

Again Ivan waited for Alfred to fall asleep to check the email. This time Alfred had a quiz to see what kind of pasta you were. Delete. Some more from England, damm no wonder America wanted to be alone. One read, Y_ou twit you better answer me you got your brother all bothered. Just what is your problem you selfish bastard? _Delete. He opened one from Canada that said, _Alfred you alright? How come you won't talk to anyone? What is wrong. Love Matt, _sweet but delete. _Then another from _France_, Mon cheri why are you not talking to anyone? Are you mad at someone? Amor France._

He read the subject of one from Mexico. NAFTA. He looked at that one and decided to let it pass. He hardly knew Mexico. Anyway the letter was very formal. Some from his own states. Michigan complained about losing jobs. Florida and Texas demanded money for hurricanes. He let these stay. Even though he thought they were all pretty whiny and demanding. The one that bothered him beyond belief was England. Only he could abuse America like that. Why was he so harsh on him? Stupid pirate. He decided to call Yao to talk things over with.

"Hello aru?"

"China?"

"Hey Ivan so how is he and you aru?"

"Great! We are met to be together." Yao had never heard him be so happy.

"I'm so happy for you. Any interference?"

"No I erase his emails from England."

"UK aru? What do you think about him and America?"

"They don't belong together. Think what we have in common. We are both leaders of space. We like new things and yet child like things. That asshole wanna be gentlemen drunk!"

"Calm down aru. I know you don't like him. I don't think America likes him either aru. He is always putting him down."

"Yeah, fine lets see his brother is annoying too. And your little brother emailed him. The French guy is weird. Did you get all of Italy's emails?"

"Who's his brother, oh will not important, the French guy I never liked, and Kiku just is polite aru."

"The point is he is mine. I won't let him be hurt in the new plan thats why I need him on our side so he will be safe."

"Your sure he will go for this aru? He never liked the idea before."

"But his people they are upset and angry and so is he. He wants change. He will be safe with me."

"Ok bye aru." Ivan hung the phone up.

The next day went will. Until he heard knocking at the door.

"Ivan could you get that?"

"Yeah." Ivan decided to do so cleaning and put on pink little apron for fun. Maybe Alfred would look good in this later. The person on the out side of the door was annoying they just kept knocking. He opened it. England. He was not happy but, smiled.

"Come in da."

"What?"

"I'm living here now."

"What?" despite the shock he went in.

Ivan and Alfred living together? No way they hate each other. Alfred was at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Arthur what are you doing here?"

"I'm came because Matthew is quite upset with you."

"Why?"

"Because twit you have not been answering any of his phone calls or emails!"

"Sorry I've been busy with Ivan and the phone never rang." Ivan thought that is because I disconnected it. Arthur was getting annoyed over the fact that Ivan just smiled at him while he was trying to make a point. "Could I talk to you alone."

"Why da?"

"Ivan the sooner he talks the sooner he leaves."

"Ok I will watch some Oprah."

"Alfred do you... you like him, really?"

"Yes I love Ivan."

"Since when!"

"Since we just click."

"Click? Click? Bloody hell what about all the tension between you two?"

"Look I thought you'd be happy opening my ideas and stuff."

"Fine I will leave you two lovebirds alone! See you at the meeting." he left rather stormed off.

The meeting

The five members of the UN council met to discuss North Korea.

"So I think that there should be no further action against North Korea aru."

"Me to da." Ivan added. Arthur just nodded there is no way Korea was getting away with this kinda thing again.

"Alright let's vote." he said.

"All for further sanctions for North Korea raise your hand. France and him raised there hands. And that was it? Wasn't a certain loud blond missing?

"For is that it."

"Yes, now all opposed raise there hands." Russia said. This time Ivan's China's and America's hands went up.

"So I guess your measure failed aru."

"So the meeting is over." France said. Arthur said nothing he was in shock. Francis had noticed the love between the two. They came holding hands and held hands under the table the entire time. Alfred payed no attention and just watched Ivan. After, the meeting the three left to talk. He would say something England was just to heartbroken.

"Alfred, I haven't heard from you in along time."

"Yeah Ivan and I have been busy."

"Oui, busy will Mattieu is upset he thought you were mort."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Come on lets go da. Yao has to feed the pandas."

"Come on aru the pandas will love you aru." Ivan tugged him to leave eying France with coldness.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur couldn't believe the way Alfred was acting. Everything he said was Ivan said or Ivan thinks. He decided to call a world meeting to discuss this. France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Austria,South Korea and someone else was there he couldn't remember who it was (Matthew!) came.

"Welcome everyone we are here to discuss America."

"Why?" Germany said.

"He has been acting strange."

"How can you tell?"Austria asked already regretting he came.

"Everything out of his mouth is Ivan says or Ivan related."

"Wait," ,Gilbert said who had come with Ludwig for some reason, "this meeting to discuss your boyfriend. I thought this was important! I'm going to reform Prussia so I can start a war with you-" Ludwig hit his brother in the head.

"Ow!"

"Why are you here!" Roderich asked annoyed.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Not anymore." Francis injected. Arthur was getting annoyed.

"Anyway he won't talk to anyone or answer emails. He is spending a lot time with Russia."

"Oh, I know he didn't answer my pasta survey only Germany and Japan did."

"Who would answer that?" Austria said.

"It was very important-"

"I'm sure it was but, the point is that-"

"There is point?" Gilbert said.

"Is-"

"I didn't answer because I didn't know what to chose." Korea said.

"I know it so hard, there are so many types of pasta-"

"As I was saying!" , England cut off the Italian, "The point is that he is not thinking just acting."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Germany asked he was getting annoyed.

"I know we should give him pasta. It is the a miracle cure. Once I-"

"Shut up!" Austria yelled.

"I have observed this odd behavior." Kiku spoke for the first time. "You see yesterday he was at nisan's house feeding the pandas."

"You know pandas were invented in Korea."

"No they weren't." Kiku said.

"So it seems that America san was with Ivan san. They seemed to be having fun. They really seem to like each other."

"How did you see them? France asked.

"I have a peek hole that allows me to spy on my neighbors."

"Me too!" France said.

"I still don't get it." Roderich stated.

"That bastard America is on a lot of our global councils so we should vote him off."

"Why for liking fucking pandas?" Gilbert asked sarcastically.

"No because this can change our policies because of this the measure to enforce tougher sanctions on North Korea failed."

"I say no and I don't think a lot of the other nations are going to vote him off." France told them.

"England this seems to be a bit more personal than politics." Germany said.

"So can we get the pasta now?"

"I think maybe he is finally doing smart things not plunging us into another war." Austria said.

"Can we vote people off? Gilbert asked.

"No unless they do something wrong."Kiku read from the rules.

"What about pasta?"

"I think someone should go see him." France talked over the pasta lover.

"I did see them and Ivan practically through me out! What are they even doing in his house all the time?"

"I think you know..." France smiled at the thought then he got an idea. "Hey, we should spy on him! I will take the bedroo-"

"Spy?"

"Oui, that way we can know what they do."

"Fine but it should be me." England pointed to himself.

"Non me."

"Your just a pervert!"

"Korea invented perverts!"

"Perhaps someone else should talk to America san."

"Me! I will disguise myself as pasta!"

"I can spy them." Gilbert offered.

"Stay out of this!" Ludwig threated.

"I have the latest in camera equipment from my country." Kiku said.

"Can I see the tapes then?" France said getting excited.

"I suppose." Japan said unsure.

"So you don't think I can work a fucking camera!" Prussia accused.

"Maybe I should talk to him after all we neighbors." everyone looked at Canada.

"If you think Ivan won't kick you out or that you can actually make a difference." Arthur told Matt without even looking at him.

"I do. He is my brother."

"Yes, but I think we need spying." France insisted.

"Ok," Germany said sighing, "Canada can talk to him and Kiku, just Kiku, can spy on him."

"Fine." they all agreed.

America's house

Ivan woke up that morning and but on some boxers. He didn't want to wake his sleeping lover. He went to fix himself some cereal. But he had a feeling he was being watched.

In the bushes was Japan. But also because they all weird were France, Prussia, Italy, Germany, and England. They spotted Matthew coming to talk to America. He knocked on the door. Ivan answered.

"Hello and you are?"

"I'm Canada, America's brother."

"I thought it was the drunk with big eyebrows."Russia said with smile. Francis had to hold England back and Ludwig had to shut up Prussia.

"So what do you want da?"

"I want to talk to Alfred." at this time everyone manged to sneak into to the house through a window.

"Ok, Alfred! Your brother is here put something on he shouldn't see you naked!"

"Yeah." America answered sleepily. Kiku blushed and said, "I think I should record that." and went upstairs.

"Yes, Oui, and I will help!" France called after him.

"Wait I'll fucking show you all!" Gilbert ran too and so did Italy. Germany ran after him. England walked up. Kiku's face was so red as he looked through the lens to see America rising naked.

"Five meters long!" Prussia said. England was bleeding from his nose. While Kiku tried to hold France back. Italy just starred and Germany looked away. Alfred didn't notice the people in his closet as he but on some pants. When he went downstairs he saw Matthew.

"Hey Matt what's up?"

"Alfred people think you are acting weird. You won't talk to anyone and I thought you hated Ivan."

"I thought so to but I love him." Matt looked at his brother. It seemed like they were in love? But, no Ivan and Alfred never.

"You are really happy?" Canada asked.

"Yeah!" he did look happy. And Ivan wasn't to bad I mean he was creepy but he seemed perfect for America.

"I guess that is all that matters. I'm glad for the both of you!" he said and he meant it. He was happy for his brother. So, it was Ivan? After some chatting he left.

Ivan was sure he heard something. What he heard was Prussia realizing that he had a lens cap on.

"Who is there?" Ivan called.

"No one but us pasta!" Italy looked at Germany smiling while Germany was going to a panic attack, who knows what that freak would do?

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asked with a smile but his voice was ice.

"Spying on you and America!" Italy again responded happily.

"Oh, America! Come see what I found." America came to the hallway to see the nations there.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"A better question would be what the fuck are you doing here?" Gilbert said.

"I live here."

"Likely story!"

"Gilbert!" Prussia held out his hands and said, "It was your ex's England's idea."

"No it was France! "

"Germany!"

"It was Japan?"

"Italy san?"

"I think you all should get out da we will see you at the meeting!" they were all a little scared by Russia's smile. So they left without a word. America was very confused.

The World Meeting

All the countries were there. Most anyway. So the few that didn't get Japan's video clip or hadn't heard about Prussia's camera issues were surprised to see Ivan and Alfred come in holding hands. There fingers were laced together. They sat together. Yao sat next to Alfred and North Korea sat next to Ivan. This was just odd. Suddenly the meeting was quiet America usually had something to say in fact he did most of the talking. Who would start? America was to busy playing footsie with Russia. England was fuming. Germany got up.

"So we are here to discuss North Korea and if further sanctions are needed against him." half the nations were busy watching America and Russia blow kisses at each other. Ivan took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it then, passed it to America. He read it and blushed.

"America? Alfred are you going to answer me!" Arthur yelled at him. Russia looked at him and said, "What do you want da?"

"I was not speaking to you! America, North Korea!"

"Ivan said that we should give him another chance and that is what I say too!" America passed the note back to Ivan. Everyone was in shock. America give a communism another chance? Ivan read the note and grinned. He wrote something then passed it back.

"Ok," Germany said. "We have heard two different ideas so vote now." people were now really confused America was just acting weird. And now he was hugging Russia? Kiku was recording it.

"So North Korea," Germany said, "it looks like you got off the hook this time." theKorean smiled and walked out first. Yao got up next and smiled at everyone. Then Russia and America got up. Meanwhile, France couldn't help but look at upset Briton. "Arthur, I will help you win your heart!"

"What I... fine just don't mess anything up." he said blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

England thought this was crazy win back Alfred? First he would have to separate Alfred from Russia. Then he would have to make America love him. Easier said than done. How was he going to convince America of this?

He needed help from someone and he knew exactly where to get it from. It was cold downright cold to the bone. He was in Belarus. To see the terror known as Russia's sister this would be step one of his plan. He stopped his car at her driveway. England took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was open fast and sharp by Belarus herself.

Belarus stared at England hard. She looked him over before speaking, "England what do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Belarus it is nice to see you. "

"What do you want?" she questioned annoyed at his presence.

"I want t-to speak to you about your brother." He tried to remain calm.

"Brother! He is off with America!"

"Y-yes that is what I want to discuss with you I have an idea to get your brother back but I need your help."

"Come in England." She said toneless. England followed her in the dark living room. Belarus sat in a stuffed armchair England on the dark red velvet sofa.

"So what is this plan of yours?"

"The only way to do this is to break Russia and America apart. Call Russia back here because of some sort of crisis or something of that matter." Belarus took in what he was suggesting.

"Yes that would work. You would like me to ask for brother's help in something vital so that he must return?"

"Correct can you do such a thing?"

"Yes, I can make some sort of situation that will take brother's attention from that little whore and he will love me." Belarus slammed a dagger into the table it was thick wood.

"Er yes, so that would be wonderful anytime thanks Belarus I shall let myself out."

Russia woke up to his phone ringing in America's house. He picked up the phone and was greeted by his younger sister.

"Brother there is great trouble please come help me."

"What is wrong sister?"

"I have an energy shortage and the people are upset I need your help for a solution."

"Alright I will be there shortly." Even though he hated to leave his Little America he had to help his sister.

"America", he called to sunshine hair boy. America soon arrived wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants, "I need to leave for a bit to help Belarus with something in her country.

"Ok, how long will you be gone?" he asked with a pout.

"I am not sure not long of course." America nodded and gave Russia a hug and a kiss on his lips.

America was alone. He felt lonely without Russia to talk to. What would he do? Alfred thought. Could he handle this? Yes he could. He was America. The hero even if he felt Russia was the only one who loved him. That was true only Russia liked him. His poor country but, now it was better the people were getting what they needed. He had changed his policy. It was for the best so he was a little bit more socialist now and the government controlled more but it was for the best. Yes it was no one pushes him around anymore.

Knock knock! America heard the loud banging at the door. He opened the door to find England.

"England what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi and see how you were." America looked at England. He was always so mean to him in meetings. He figured it had to do with the revolution, England could hold a grudge like no one.

"I guess you can come in."

**AN**

Why I have not updated is twofold. One I hate the way I write. Two a computer virus erased everything. I think I want to finish things is because I think people should look back at where they were and see how they changed.


End file.
